Winter Magic
Winter Magic is a very secretive type of magic. This magic allows the user to create and manipulate different aspects of winter. When mages think of Winter Magic they assume it is limited to hail, ice, snow, blizzards, etc. While mages of Winter Magic are able to generate and manipulate it on both a small and large scale, they are not limited to only these things. Winter is associated with lot more than that. For example: darkness, hibernation, migration, sadness, loneliness, pain, and sickness. This means that users of Winter Magic are able to put an opponent to sleep for long periods of time, manipulate darkness, force animal souls out of mages, inflict feelings of sadness or loneliness through touch, inflict sensations of pain though touch, and inflict sicknesses usually seen during the winter. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Magic# hide#Spells ##Advanced Spells #Weaknesses/Limits #Gallery SpellsEdit *'Roar of Winter' - Roar of Winter is Tsuki's signature spell. This spell is very much like Roar of Darkness, it is said that Tsuki based this spell off of Roar of Darkness. The user releases a large quantity of cold energy from their mouth. Upon impact the foe will either be frozen in a block of ice or propelled back. The potential power of this spell is capable of pushing back Roar of Darkness. *'Hammer of Winter' - The user coats their fist in cold energy and punches the foe with it. Upon impact the foe is propelled back and then becomes frozen in a block of ice. Similar to Roar of Winter, this spell was created by Tsuki and was based of a Dark Regulus spell. In this case, it was Hammer of Darkness. *'Blast of Winter Wind' - The user holds their hand in front of them and unleashes a blast of freezing wind. *'Cold Flight' - By flowing cold air under the user, the user gains the ability to fly with amazing maneuverability. *'Winter Solstice '- Winter Solstice is a spell that allows the user to temporary spread the surrounding area in complete darkness. *'Hibernation Spell '- The user taps the opponent's forehead, which causes the opponent to quickly fall asleep. *'Winter Cold' - The user taps the target's forehead, the target can suffer from symptoms usually found in the common cold. *'Ice Wave' - The user waves their hand in the direction of their opponent, which causes a crescent shaped blade made out of ice to fly towards the opponent. This ice is capable of cutting through steel. *'Snow Pellets' - A spell that allows the user to releases a large quantity of small snow pellets from their hand. *'Winter's Instant Freeze' - Winter's Instant Freeze also known as "Touch of the Yuki-onna" is a very powerful yet simple spell. After making physical contact with the opponent, the user can freeze them instantaneously. *Winter Palm Advanced SpellsEdit *'Cold Wave' - Cold Wave is a very powerful, long range attack that is created in the hands. The user cups their hands and brings the cupped hands to their right side and then starts to gather a large amount of cold energy and shape it into a sphere. One the desired amount of cold energy has been created and turned into a sphere, the user thrusts their hands forward and fires the sphere in the form of a giant blue blast. This blast is capable of freezing even regular fire and it can cause a lot of damage. *'Fimbulwinter' - Fimbulwinter is a spell that is somewhat similar to the spell, Terrain Effect: Cold Zone. Fimbulwinter is a very harsh and unforgiving Winter Magic spell that takes a lot of skill and magical power to perform. Fimbulwinter is a spell that allows the user to instantly freeze the landscape around them and cause the temperature to drop to negative five degrees. Weaknesses/LimitsEdit *This magic is very unstable and it becomes even more unstable when the user is consumed by rage. This usually results in both allies and foes being harmed. *This magic is noticeably weaker during summer and spring.